bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Cavalry
Lord Cavalry (Japanese: ロードキャバリー, Roodo Kyabarii) is Cain McDonnell's third B-Daman. It is a "Henkakyū-Type" Blaster Core System B-Daman, and the second in the system to have a specialized Core. It was released in Japan in November 2004, and sold for 924円. Skeleton and Armor Lord Cavalry features a dark blue skeleton. Head Armor: Lord Visor In keeping with the knight theme of its predecessors, the Lord Visor is designed like a knight's helmet, but with multiple slits instead of the two lines. There is also a fin designed like the plumage on a centurion's helmet, which can be attached to the forehead area of the skeleton. Shoulder Armor: Lord Shoulder Designed differently from that of the previous B-Damans' Shoulder Armor, the Lord Shoulder reaches down a bit past the hands. Foot Armor: Lord Mail A re-design of Knight Cavalry's Foot Armor with two curved fins resembling blades. Magazine Adapter The Magazine Adapter, when attached to the Core, allows Lord Cavalry to use any magazine, whether it is from the Zero or Blaster Core System. Wing Armor: Wing Grip Attached to the Core, these wings similarly to the one used by Wing Ninja, but each is hinged, and can be adjusted to act as stabilizers, too. One each wing is a sticker of its owner's name, written as "Cain M." in a stylized font. Changing Drive Core The Changing Drive Core (Known in the Japanese version as the Henkakyū Core) features a Hold Dial with three Hold Parts (one of which being a rubber strip), mounted in an L-shaped barrel. It also has a trigger with a diagonal edge on it that, when pushed, forces the B-Dama down through the Hold Parts, which gives the marble a spin, as the barrel changes its direction, making it shoot foward. The Hold Dial can be rotated for four different firing modes; drive, back-spin, and of course, left- and right-curving shots, those qualities lead to the Core's name. There is also a moderately-sized fin on the back that provides rearward stability, which can also be enhanced with the Wing Grip's wings in their folded configuration. The front of the core is designed in such a way that it is impossible to attach a Barrel. Other Versions *'Henkakyū Core Fire Ver.' - Sold separately. White re-color with blue Trigger and stickers relating to Cobalt Saber Fire. *'Lord Cavalry Clear Blue Ver.' - Limited edition. Clear blue Skeleton, Changing Drive Core, and clear armor with some clear blue parts. Trivia *The Hold Dial gimmick has been around since Super B-Daman. Battle B-Daman During Cain's battle with Grey Michael Vincent, he pulled out Lord Cavalry and destroyed Black Knight with several direct hits, showing no respect for it. Cain then used Lord Cavalry's amazing combination of Control, Power and Rapid Fire to overpower Grey. Lord Cavalry is shown to have large amount of endurance, when it was hit with several of the same kind of direct hits from Joshua's Dragogale that shattered Knight Cavalry. However even with Lord Cavalry's combination of Control, Power and Rapid Fire, Cain was eventually defeated in a rematch by Grey and his B-Daman Chrome Raven. Gallery Lord Cavalry DHB.jpg|Lord Cavalry DHB. Lord Cavalry DHB Core.jpg|Lord Cavalry DHB Core. B-Da Breakdown Part II 1.png Cain defeats Gray.png B-Da Breakdown Part II 4.png Gray vs Cain.png Cain gon Crazy.jpg Category:Battle B-Daman Category:B-Damans Category:Blaster Core System Category:Villains' B-Daman